Lovely Delusions
by Neko-chan-Inu-sama
Summary: Kaname didn't know what going with this silver haired stranger would entail. What he did know was that the moment Zero saved him, he would inevitably become the most important person to him.


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight and am in no way making profit from this piece of fan writing.

Pairing: ZeroxKaname; KanamexZero

Notes and Warnings  
-This story is written for my friend who had given me the theme: 'role reversal' involving a KanamexZero story. I (unfortunately) agreed and decided to switch around the roles of the main characters of Vampire Knight aka Zero being Kaname's role, Kaname being in Yuuki's role and Yuuki being (kinda) in Zero's role... yeah, it'll be a blast writing this story *sarcasm*  
-This story will contain yaoi (which means boys in love with other boys, if you haven't guessed already from the pairing lol) so if that bothers you then I am telling you right now, you are in no way obligated to read this story. It is entirely your choice whether to continue or not.  
-Characters (especially Kaname and Zero) will be purposely made OOC (but hopefully you'll still enjoy) to correlate with my fantasies involving this story lol  
-Violence and Gore  
-I do not have a beta reader, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes in spelling or grammar! Once I notice them, I will go back to fix them!

Summary: Kaname didn't know what going with this silver haired stranger would entail. What he did know was that the moment Zero saved him, he would inevitably become the most important person to him.

**-Prologue-**

His first memories began on a snowy day.

White. The bright, beautiful color of snow. Innocent and pure-white was the very first thing he ever saw when he opened his eyes. Though it is cold, obvious from the way his form shivered uncontrollably in this white paradise, he cannot help but also feel privileged to have woken up here. With hands uncovered by any cloth despite the freezing temperature, he cups a small amount of the snow he woke up in and stares in amazement as it slowly melts upon contact with his skin. He wanted to imprint this moment, this beginning of his existence into mind. It isn't truly clear why he feels this way just that he does.

If he truly did have an idea to the dreadful fate that awaited him in his future, perhaps he would have cursed the moment he came into consciousness, yes maybe he would have even went back to sleep in this breath taking yet harsh environment. Never to wake up again.

But the point is, he didn't know. So he blissfully and ignorantly remained almost happy in admiration of his surroundings.

If he did know, he would have been more wary. He would have noticed the sneaking figure slowly slinking towards him.

He wouldn't have heard the growl of a hungry beast too late. Wouldn't have been startled at feeling cruel hands, unforgiving in their strength and bruising the biceps of his arms when they grabbed hold of him, that forced him to whip harshly around. Forced to see the horrid creature that stared greedily back at him with terrifying eyes while his own widen momentarily at coming into contact with this unfamiliar figure. Though it looks human enough, its face is twisted into an expression unlike any human would wear. A look that chills him more than the pretty white snow ever could.

He gasps when he spots the pair of abnormally pointed canines portruding from the creature's mouth. Fangs, he knows what they are and yet he strangely does not feel surprised by this. Not even when he sees them coming ever closer to him. In the depth of his being, he knows what the creature in front of him is.

_Vampire._

The hand that was grabbing hold of his left arm moves to the side of his head and pulls, causing him to whimper at the sharp pain of the hair almost being ripped from his very scalp. But the creature hardly pays attention to that. The corners of its mouth curls up into a sickening grin as it lowers its own head to the newly exposed flesh of the neck before it.

He undestands what's about to happen, feels the panic rising in him as those fangs draw ever closer and opens his mouth to give a shout. But before he could scream for help or even before the creature could sink his teeth into the young body before him, there is a sudden blur of movement and three very loud (earsplittingly loud in fact) bangs fill the area. He feels himself suddenly drop unceremoniously onto his back and through the pounding of his own erratic heartbeat, he barely hears the sound of the creature in front of him suddenly making strange noises.

It was similar to something of a gurgling groan and yet much more pathetic. Like the sound of an animal agonzing over its last moments before the end. It was almost painful to hear and he doesn't know whether to look up to see what has become of his attacker or not.

The soft sound of footsteps crunching in the snow covered ground catches his ears. This in itself is for some reason enough to give him the courage to raise his gaze up. What he sees makes the breath he was about expel catch in his throat almost painfully. Before him, stood a boy not much older than him-or so it seemed. His remarkable features were enough to gain the notice of anyone-almost unnaturally pale skin in comparison to his own, a tall figure that no doubt towered over him should he standing himself and a stunning (he daresay even beautiful) face framed by pretty strands of silver. Though he could not see the rest of the other boy's body-covered by the protective layers of his brown coat as it was- he is sure it is just as perfect as the rest of him.

But what really catches his attention, what makes his heart start to beat rapidly in his chest again (and not from fear this time) and the sensation of a pleasant warmth fill his whole being is when he looks into the boy's striking lilac eyes. They stare back at him with such gentleness and affection, it makes the warmth spread up to his face into an almost embarrased flush.

He thinks perhaps he's witnessing an angel. Or maybe...

A small tinkling noise momentarily causes his eyes to travel from those mesmerizing purple orbs to the boy's right hand where slender fingers wrapped around something metal. Surprise causes him to blink when he realizes what the other is holding, the shape was unmistakable especially when the silver-haired boy lifts up his arm almost as if to prove him right.

It was a gun. Attached to the handle was a chain that wrapped around its owner's arm- it must have been what made that noise.

He blinks again when a sudden wind picks up, a small amount of black snow being blown around him-oh but snow was white. He shifts his vision down to see there in front of him was indeed a blotch of dark staining the snow. He comes to recognize that he has, in light of the angel appearing before him, forgotten about his recent attacker.

His eyes go from the gun in the boy's hands to the black spot on the ground; the gears in his young mind turning.

_Ah-so he saved me._

"Kaname..."

The other's voice was as gentle as his eyes and the boy sighs in content upon hearing the smooth, comforting sound.

'Kaname?' Was that his name? He didn't know, he had only just woken up after all. But if that was what his savior was telling him, then it must be so. "Kana... me" he repeats, just to test out the sound. He thinks he likes it, the name that is. He says it again just to make sure. Yes, without a doubt, he likes the name his savior gave him.

His savior bends his knees and extends a helping hand to which Kaname hurridly takes to support himself up. When both of them stands up straight, Kaname realizes his speculation from earlier was right; the silver-haired boy was at least a foot or so above him in height. But he decided he really didn't mind. He couldn't possibly even dream of condemning his savior in such a silly way.

A firm but gentle tug at his hand snaps him out of his thoughts.

Thus began their journey.

* * *

**And so there ends the prologue. It's short, I know and I'm sorry D: I promise the other chapters are going to be much longer, this is just the prologue! They're meant to be short! :( *excuses***

**Btw, things regarding certain details about this story I am going to be telling you guys now before you ask:**

**-Zero is NOT a pureblood vampire. (I contemplated about this for a long while but finally decided I didn't like that idea. Plus, it'll help with another detail I put into the story)**

**-Yuuki will not be appearing for a decent amount of time in this story (Yay for all KxZ fans xD she won't be there to interupt!) But she IS in it.**

**-There is no set seme/uke role (I personally am a devoted KanamexZero fan but since the theme is 'role reversal' I wanted to stick by that and reverse my own preferences... but then I couldn't make Zero the seme in my head so I decided to settle for 'they take turns' xD)**

**Hmm... that's all I can think of for now, so if you guys have any other questions regarding this story, feel free to ask! :D**


End file.
